


Sping Dream

by orphan_account



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 千凯 - Freeform, 红尘 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 23:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: 易烊千玺/王俊凯
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Sping Dream

凌晨三点，城市的夜空都还是灰蒙蒙的一片混沌，皓月、星子们全都不知所踪了。

只有鞋板踏在木地板上的声音回荡在练习室内。

易烊千玺深吸了一口气，脑袋埋在分开的两膝之间，汗珠顺着发尾末梢滴答滴答地砸了下来，在地板上渐渐聚成了一洼小水坑但又很快就在暖气中蒸发了。

接连好几个小时的高强度的训练，手臂，腿脚都酸痛不已，叫嚣着向他抗议。

最近他状态不佳，编舞老师教授的动作，怎么也练不好。

像是陷入了一张网里，怎么挣扎都是徒劳无功。

众人只当他是演唱会临近，压力过大导致的。


End file.
